Sonrisa
by Jamizell Jaess Jinx
Summary: Algo que Skipper jamás olvidaría, son las veces en las que Cabo hacía su mejor esfuerzo para robarle una sonrisa.


**Hola a todo mundo, este es mi primer fic de LPDM, por lo que estoy un poco nerviosa jejeje. Bueno, lo mejor es que me esforcé por hacerlo agradable, espero que les guste. **

**DISCLAIMER: Los Pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen, lamentablemente.**

**¡Que disfruten el show!**

**¬¬¬::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::¬¬¬**

**SONRISA**

El sol de la tarde agradaba el panorama en el Central Park, el cielo estaba tan azul que ni las aguas cristalinas de las playas se comparaban con él y las nubes parecían tan esponjosas a tal punto de que sentías que podías dormir como nunca sobre ellas.

Dichos pensamientos rodearon la cabeza del joven Cabo, el cual estaba sentado en su habitad del zoológico pasando el rato. Vestía un lindo traje de marinero color azul, solo por el hecho de que era un día en el que los animales debían lucir de una forma adorable para que las visitas aumentaran, y como a nuestro pingüino le agradó la idea no se lo quería quitar.

Aunque a sus demás compañeros no les gustó en lo absoluto tener que hacer eso. Kowalski y Rico sí a pudieron soportarlo, pero el arisco de Skipper no, por ello todo el día estuvo de muy mal humor porque según él, lo humillaron.

Eso desanimó al menor, ya que detestaba verlo molesto, se ponía así las veces que fallaba en algo importante, así que se puso a pensar en una solución que pudiera animar a su capitán, solo hasta que se le ocurrió algo que tal vez no sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Fue entonces que agarró su cuaderno y se puso a rayarlo con diferentes crayolas estando fuera de su base mientras que por ratos observaba el firmamento, así los demás no preguntarían que hacía con tanta intensidad.

Y henos aquí.

Sus ojos celestes se iluminaron de felicidad al ver que ya había terminado su cometido, soltó una carcajada y con emoción entró a su hogar.

Vio a Rico puliendo cierra eléctrica, sin faltarle ningún detalle, estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de la llegada de Cabo, eso no le importó mucho al pequeño, solo quería ver a Skipper.

Entonces oyó una pequeña explosión, no era necesario adivinar de dónde provino y quién lo ocasionó.

—¡Kowalski! —De su oficina salió el líder, por lo visto a punto de dar una buena regañada.

—Perdona Skipper, solo fue un mal cálculo —Se disculpó el genio ni bien el recién nombrado entró a su laboratorio.

—¡¿Mal calculo?! —En un dos por tres estaba histérico— ¡Tuve suficiente con vestir de una forma ridícula el día de hoy! ¡¿Y ahora me vienes con otro invento fallido y otro desorden que limpiar?!

—Si lo desea señor, puedo hacerlo yo solo —dijo de una forma calmada, pues no quería irritar más a su oficial al mando.

—Me parece lo más conveniente soldado, ¡y no quiero otro experimento hasta nuevo aviso! —Dando pisotadas se retiró, dejando al genio frustrado por no haber podido hacer bien su propósito.

El pingüino líder gruñía cosas inentendibles por lo bajo, lo único que podía ayudar a su humor era una tasa de café… sí, eso sería bueno.

—Oye Skipper… —Le llamó una voz tímida a sus espaldas.

Volteó a verlo con cara de pocos amigos, intimido un poco al pequeño pero este no se mostró inmutado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Cabo? —Lo miró de pies a cabeza— ¿Todavía sigues con ese ridículo traje?

No recibió una respuesta por parte del menor, solo obtuvo una sonrisa encantadora.

—Quería que vieras esto, tal vez pueda animarte —dijo esperanzado al tiempo que abría su cuaderno, mostrando entonces un lindo dibujo digno de un niño, en este se apreciaba a cuatro pingüinos sonrientes, se diferenciaban por su forma anatómica lo cual incluía su tamaño y arriba de ellos había un escrito que decía "Familia".

Definitivamente le había quitado las palabras, jamás le habían hecho algo así. No desprendía su vista del cuaderno debido a su sorpresa.

—Cabo… —Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

—¿Qué pasa, no te gusta? —Pensó que tal vez fue una mala idea.

—…¿Estas bromeando? —Sonrió, después de varias horas de estar tan molesto e irritado, por fin sonrió—. Es lo más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Estaba emocionado.

—¡Jamás he hablado tan enserio! —Para la sorpresa del menor, recibió un fuerte abrazo por parte de Skipper—. Muchas gracias Cabito…

—No las des —Correspondió el acto afectuoso muy feliz de saber que no había fallado, después de que se separaron le dijo: —¿Entonces… ya no estas de mal humor?

—Nah, con lo que me mostraste se me olvidó por qué estaba molesto —Bromeó.

—Jejeje, me alegro de eso —Ambos pingüinos se dirigieron a la cocina para prepararse algo mientras charlaban sobre diferentes temas que agradaban su ambiente.

Sin saber que fueron vistos por sus dos compañeros restantes, a pesar de presenciar desde un inicio lo ocurrido, Cabo y Skipper no se dieron cuenta de que estaban ahí.

Kowalski mostraba asombro, pero a la vez curiosidad.

—¿Sabes una cosa Rico? —Le dijo llamando su atención—. Siempre me he preguntado cómo es que Cabo puede tener tanto éxito con sus propios experimentos…

Entendía a que se refería cuando dijo eso, el experto en armas solo se río, mientras volvía a pulir su sierra eléctrica tarareando una canción.

**FIN**

**¬¬¬::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::¬¬¬**

**No sé ustedes, pero a mí me conmovió. Esto parecerÁ un Drabble, pero yo no lo considero uno. XD**

**Un dato curioso es que había visto en la película una escena en dónde el Skipper monstruo vio a Cabo, creyendo que estaba muerto, y en ese momento, antes de recuperar la cordura recuerda varías escenas sobre pequeño, una de ellas es en donde estaba vestido de marinero y le mostraba en un cuaderno el dibujo descrito en la historia. (Los que vieron la película saben a qué me refiero)**

**En ese momento pensé en hacer un mini fic dónde se explicara cómo paso eso… no será la gran cosa pero es un intento. **

**¿Les gustó? Yo espero que sí.**

**¡Hasta luego!**


End file.
